


All I Ever Wanted

by Poetgirl616



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little girl has that perfect moment planned in her head. The moment she meets her soulmate and the start to her happily ever after. All I ever wanted was a man who respected, trusted and loved me as much as I did him. Was that too much to ask? Apparently Fate seemed to think so. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers movies, franchise, or any characters it produces. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Summary: Every little girl has that perfect moment planned in her head. The moment she meets her soulmate and the start to her happily ever after. All I ever wanted was a man who respected, trusted and loved me as much as I did him. Was that too much to ask? Apparently Fate seemed to think so. ._

Prologue

Everyone knows Avenger Tower in some way.

Some know it formerly as Stark Tower. Others know it as the hard work of the famous technology wizard Tony Stark. Most know it as the home of the famous team of superheroes that saved the world.

I know it as my new place of employment.

I, Marlisa Andrews, am going to be working in Avengers Tower! Cue the usual excited squeal that follows such a statement.

Okay. I'm good now.

Copy girl may not be a big shot job to some people, but it is a job with decent pay so I won't complain. It also doesn't hurt that I will be in the same building as the team that saves the world repeatedly.

Nah, doesn't hurt a bit. I muse, checking over my reflection one last time.

A glance at my alarm clock confirms that it's time to get going if I don't want to be late.

Day one, here I come. . . .

* * *

 

I stood on the sidewalk, frozen in awe, staring at the Avengers Tower.

 _Holy crap. They lived here. I work here._ I squealed, muffling as much of it as possible behind my hands.

I took deep breaths afterward, lowering my hands to fuss at my dress shirt.

 _Okay, be cool. Don't freak if someone important talks to you. You got this. You got this._ I chanted in my mind, then I squared my shoulders and walked into the building.

It was a flurry of activity inside.

Security was tight, of course. Badges needed to be cleared, there was a sweep for hidden weapons and the resident Artificial Intelligence technology had to verify that you were in fact who you claimed you were.

I didn't mind in the least. I had nothing to hide, so I didn't need to worry.

Once I was cleared, I was directed to the third floor to report to a Miss Raynes. Apparently I needed a supervisor even though I was only copying papers.

Thinking about it though, there are probably documents that are very important and only for designated people to view. With that in mind, it did kind of make sense that there was someone to make sure that I didn't take a copy of them home with me.

I stopped at the appropriate floor and knocked at the door that had the nameplate for Miss Raynes.

I hoped that she and I got along. It was awkward and stressful when you didn't really get along with a co-worker or boss, which usually showed up in the work at some point. However, I wouldn't put up with unnecessary comments, or mistreatment.

A woman th a looked to be in her late thirties answered the door. She had the white button up blouse and black pencil skirt that you saw assistants and copy girls wore in certain movies and t.v shows. She even had her hair in a tight bun and the glasses to match. "Yes? What is it?"

"Hello, Miss Raynes." I greeted her with a polite smile and offered her my hand to shake. "My name is Marlisa Andrews, I am to work on this floor with you."

"Oh, they've sent up another copy girl." The woman sighed. "You might as well go to room 30C and familiarize yourself with the equipment, it's going to be a long day and I don't have time to hold your hand or keep walking you through your job."

My spine stiffened. "That won't be necessary. I can manage without you holding my hand, if it's all the same to you."

She smirked, her hands coming up to rest on her hips as she stepped into the hallway. "Good, I finally got one with a spine. For a moment there I was worried you'd skitter off like a mouse."

"I'm not one to slotted off anywhere." I replied honestly as we walked to the room she had told me about.

"Good. I'll be in 20B until four. Try not to screw up while I'm gone." Miss Raynes shot over her shoulder as she headed for the elevator.

I smiled. There was snark, but it wasn't meant as an insult.

I think I would get along with this boss just fine.


End file.
